


the children were nestled all snug in their beds

by Cypherr



Series: MCYT agere oneshots [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Relationships, the night before Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cypherr/pseuds/Cypherr
Summary: while visions of sugarplums danced in their heads
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT agere oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054163
Comments: 28
Kudos: 312





	the children were nestled all snug in their beds

**Author's Note:**

> This is for MaeIsNotFine, who suggested that CG!Techno read 'The Night Before Christmas' to Little!Tommy. Hope this is alright; I wanted to get this out before Christmas was over, so I spent less than an hour on this one :(

"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse," Techno began, voice soft as he turned to the next, yellowed and worn page of the storybook, Tommy watching on eagerly. The little was tucked in snug under layers of wool and furs, his favorite red paci in his mouth, and a blue ram plushie held tight in his arms.

"The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that Saint Nicholas would soon be there." Techno cleared his throat a bit, smiling softly at Tommy's obvious bedhead and the way he snuggled further into the warmth of the mattress. The crackling of the hearth on the floor below provided a nice, gentle atmosphere, the white noise soothing and nearly drowning out the howls of the wind as snow fell in droves outside.

"The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugarplums danced in their heads." Tommy giggled at that part, knowing that was his role in the story- the kid nestled all warm in his bed.

"And Mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap, had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap." He took a deeper breath, turning another worn page, preparing to put more gusto into his tone.

"When out on the lawn, there arose such a clatter, I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter." Tommy stared up at him, baby blue eyes wide in wonder at the turn in the poem.

"Away to the window I flew like a flash, tore open the shutters and threw up the sash. The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow gave the luster of midday to objects below." He smiled at Tommy as he took another deep breath.

"When, what to my wondering eyes should appear, but a miniature sleigh and eight, tiny, reindeer. With a little old driver so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be," he paused for dramatic effect, "Saint Nick."

"More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, and he whistled and shouted and called them by name," he let his voice go real low, knowing it would make the effect of the next part more enjoyable for Tommy.

"Now Dasher! Now Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen! On Comet! On Cupid! On Donder and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall! Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!" He whisper yelled, grinning unabashedly- something he really only did when Tommy was little- as the kid giggled and his gaze shined, mirth and childlike innocence alight in his big doe eyes. Techno let his ear flap, piercing jangling quietly, something he did when he was happy. What could he say, taking care of Tommy filled a hole in him he never knew he had until he had found out that the boy was a little.

"As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, when they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky. So up to the housetop, the coursers they flew, with a sleigh full of toys and Saint Nicholas too. And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof, the prancing and pawing of each little hoof." Techno reached out to comb a hand through blonde locks, watching as Tommy's eyes drooped further and further with each word, barely hanging on to the story as time passed.

"As I drew in my head, and was turning around, down the chimney Saint Nicholas came with a bound. He was dressed in all fur, from his head to his foot, and his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot. A bundle of toys he had flung on his back, and he looked like a peddler just opening his pack." He turned the page, preparing to whisper yell in feigned excitement yet again.

"His eyes- how they twinkled! His dimples, how merry! His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry! His droll little mouth was drawn up in a bow, and the beard of his chin was as white as the snow." He coughed into his elbow quietly, watching as Tommy blinked slowly at him, trying his hardest to stay awake to hear the rest of his favorite bedtime story.

"The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, and the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath. He had a broad face and a little round belly that shook when he laughed, like a bowl full of jelly. He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, and I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself." Tommy's eyes closed for the last time, his breathing growing even as he let himself drift off into the warm, gentle embrace of slumber.

"A wink of his eye and a twist of his head, soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread. He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, and filled all the sticking, then turned with a jerk. And laying his finger aside of his nose, and going a nod, up the chimney he rose. He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, and away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, ere he drome out of sight, 'Happy Christmas to all, and to all, a good night," he whispered, closing the book with a soft thud. He extinguished the oil lamp on the nightstand, reaching over to brush long strands of blonde hair off of Tommy's forehead, pressing a loving kiss there, careful to mind his tusks.

He made sure the boy was tucked in tight before he left the room, leaving the door cracked open just a tad. For now, he had a stocking to fill and presents to wrap.

**Author's Note:**

> leave any requests in the comments!


End file.
